nodiatisfandomcom-20200215-history
Guardian
Known as the keepers of the shield, guardians are a class best at minimizing damage taken. Rarely will you see a guardian without his faithful wood or metal companion as he fears nothing that cannot penetrate his mighty shield. Guardians are the class with the highest durability and never shy from antagonizing their enemies in hopes of being the target of their abuse. Beginning with a 4% (up to 12% with class-enhancing skills) bonus to chance to block it is no wonder guardians take to the shield so quickly. -- In game description Strategy and Builds Guardians are one of the simplest character types to understand in Nodiatis. They are there to absorb damage. They start off with a 4% bonus chance to block heading up to 12% if you start levelling class enhancement and specialisation and with a permanent shield skill. Whether you're playing solo or working in a group, if you are a guardian you should be using a shield! You should also lvl your blocking and testudo skills early. Dropping into combat with a fading 100 damage shield and 4.13% of blocking with lvl 1 skills is not something to be sniffed at. Stats Melee (Str, Dex, Pst): Firstly, Pst is going to be nearly useless to you. You aren't a magic class so you really shouldn't put points into Pst if you can put them into Str or Dex because they are going to be what causes your enemies to die. Depending on your weapon, you're going to need Str to cause damage and to help you block, and Dex is going to let you parry and cause damage with piercing weapons. Magic (Int, Cnc, Mst): This is useless for guardians. Well actually you might want to put a few levels into it later on to get you over the minimum 100 point requirement for negative enchantments, but more on that later. Defence: (Agi, Cnt, Dur): Agi is going to help you block and parry, Cnt is going to help you survive magic, and Dur is going to help you to live longer. Guardians are going to utilise more agi than other classes because of their damage absorbing style, being able to parry, block or even make your enemy miss entirely is going to take a lot of agi so don't ignore it. Recovery (Pre, Mre, Reg): Pre and Mre are useless to you because you won't be casting many spells so points in Recovery should only be put into Reg unless you're getting Pre and Mre above the 100 point requirement for enchanting. Weapons Your choice of weapon will affect your build so choose carefully. There are 6 types of weapon you can use: Slashing, Piercing, Crushing, Whips, Staves, and Bows. Bows: These aren't a good idea for guardians for three reasons: 1. You will deal less damage because you won't have enough Int or Cnc to make your arrows hurt. 2. Bows fire slower when you're using a shield. 3. Firing an arrow instantly removes your testudo shield! Avoid bows like the plague! Staves: These are all two handed, which means that you won't have a spare hand for your shield. A guardian without a shield might as well be a different class. Avoid staves! Whips: These are generally weaker than normal weapons because of the bonuses they give to pets. This is a viable option but you'd need some significant pet skills to make it work. Slashing: This is a middle ground between Crushing and Piercing weapons, and will generally want a build with 2 str 1 dex or 2 dex 1 str per melee level. Piercing: This weapon uses Dex to help determine damage and so with high dex guardians this is definitely an option for serious consideration. Piercing weapons sport some of the highest DPS and the highest bloodlets. Crushing: Generally considered to be the best guardian weapon due to the ability to put huge amounts of points into Str, which helps with the blocking. High damage weapons such as these should be a starting point and only with consideration should other weapons be tried. Build Common builds are: 3 Melee 1 Defence/ 2 Melee 2 Defence / 1 Melee 3 Defence Melee: 2 Str 1 Dex/ 1 Str 2 Dex (for crushing weapons 5 Str 1 Dex might be viable every two levels) Defence: 1 Agi 1 Dur 1 Cnt/ 1 Agi 2 Dur/ 2 Agi 1 Dur Solo Play Simple play is a guardian's friend: enter combat, use testudo skill for early damage reduction, use your skill for more damage reduction, and use healing gems to keep you healthy. This means you'll need some Life magic skills, Green is a popular choice since Gaea's Blessing uses no mana/energy. Group Play Here, taunts should be used to keep drawing the damage to yourself. This means you'll need some blue magic skills, but remember to heal yourself otherwise all that aggro might leave you hurting. '' '' Category:Classes